


【授翻】The Captain and his Hawke

by TSPRING



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Ladyhawke - Freeform, M/M, Spock为风度翩翩的Jim神魂颠倒, it's awesome and sweet, spirk, 以Chekov视角来讲述, 护卫队上尉！Jim, 瓦肯人是精灵, 精灵！Spock, 背景是在中世纪的法国, 鹰狼传奇AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPRING/pseuds/TSPRING
Summary: 他的名字为 Spock，来自Surak世家。我应该永远都不会忘记我第一次见到他的时候，看见他仿佛就能看见……爱情的模样。即使是尊敬的主教阁下也沦陷在他的美貌之下，无法分心去思考他事。可惜Spock察觉到了主教内里的邪恶，对他退避三舍。Spock早已心系于，你知道的……护卫队上尉James T. Kirk身上。主教对他们之间的爱情毫无察觉，然而每一日他们之间的情感变得愈演愈烈——直到他们被出卖背叛！主教阁下似乎为他们之间的事情失去了理智 ……他发誓若他无法得到那个瓦肯精灵，那么别人也休想得到。于是他召唤黑暗的力量用以惩罚这对爱侣，然后你可见黑暗力量吐露出的恶毒诅咒在他们身上应验了。在白昼，Spock是那只你曾见过美丽的鸟儿;在夜晚，正如你所揣测的那样……你所听到的狼的嚎叫——那是Kirk在哭泣。虽然如影随形，却有各自天涯——只要太阳还在升起和落下、只要这里还有白天和黑夜、只要在他们有生之年。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Captain and his Hawke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409014) by [HanaSheralHaminail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSheralHaminail/pseuds/HanaSheralHaminail). 



> 很高兴得到了作者太太HanaSheralHaminail的授权！！！  
> A03原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409014，喜欢的姑娘们请来原址给作者太太Kudos哦  
> 以下为太太的notes：hello，大家好！终于写出来了，这是一个不太出名的电影鹰狼传奇AU 的同人文。电影里原来的情节（大部分）都没有变，但是为让大家开心我还在文中穿插一些spirk过去轻松甜蜜的回忆！现在是2:55并且我花了一天来编辑……请尽情享用!

“这不可能的……”  
一声愤怒的叹息从一个刻意压低并且因缺乏空气而嘶哑的嗓音里逸出。即使那里有一盏昏黄的灯光——在伟大的城市亚桂拉[ 亚桂拉：一个意大利中部城市]最底层的监狱下水道里，灯光闪烁不定，仿佛大地和泥土在颤抖。  
那声音又来了。“没有事情是不可能的……”，一个明显惯常于不断自言自语的年轻男孩暴躁地说到。  
“来呀，Mouse……快挖！”他喘着气，同时瘦小而灵活的指尖挖刨着松软的泥土。“挖啊，Mouse……挖啊，Mouse……”  
最糟糕的部分已经过去了，他想着，他不管怎样还是成功地沿着下水道进入那些幽闭逼仄的管道——也许他就能够以此逃离死刑了。在那个非常时期，人们常被判以绞刑，Mouse可以听见天主大教堂的钟声欢快地响着。  
“这就像逃离母亲的子宫，”他告诉自己，现在他的双手都暴露在了露天。“上帝，多么不堪回首！”  
在他重复的、相当狂躁的攻击动作下污泥敷了他一身，这个小罪犯还在继续念叨着，也许是为了寻求安慰，或是因为他孤独、年轻并且尝试去欺骗死亡。“主啊，只要我活着就不再会去摸别人的口袋了，我发誓。”  
男孩深深掉入了恶心黏腻的水底，但是他很快就在湿滑的河岸墙壁上找到支撑点然后拼命地攀附在散发着酸臭味的岩石上，使自己爬出运河。  
“但是这里有一个问题——如果您不能给予我生的机会，那我又如何能证明我对您忠诚的信仰呢？”他说得相当合乎情理，若忽略掉当他向前遇到障碍物时口齿间喋喋不休的抱怨[ 不太确定这里chattering是指因寒冷而打颤还是指喋喋不休的抱怨]的话。然后他停住了，他沉重的枷锁上布满了湿泥，紧紧围绕在脑袋周围，还有从脸颊上流淌下来的污黑液体突出他表情中的恐惧。  
他清澈的眼睛睁大了。[ 该处原电影情节是Mouse看见随着河流飘来的羚羊头骨，误以为是水栖猛兽而吓得悬空攀附在岩礁上]  
“您若是听见了我的祈祷，就让这块岩礁[ 岩礁（ledge）:较为平坦岩石上的凸起物]稳定结实得像岩石一样，然后事情不会像我所想象的那样发生！”他不安地呐喊着，希冀着……  
“如果事情真是那样的，我不会有什么怨恨，当然了……但是我会十分失望。”  
但是一定是有人听到他的祈祷了，或者今天真的是他的幸运日，因为这里漂浮在河流靠近的物体并非是等着来夺取他的性命的野生水栖的猛兽；只是一截被河流冲上岸的、湿漉漉的木头。“我不相信……”Mouse如释重负地低声道。“我相信了!”他的声音这次更大了、充满喜悦。他开始走向陆地，跟着缕缕阳光的指引穿过栅栏。“我逃出来了。”  
有那么一会儿，四周除了他沉重的呼吸声盖过远处人群的喧嚣和唱诗班的歌声以外别无他声。他将一根手指插入栅栏来举起它，气急败坏地喘息着。“我是Pavel,主啊，”他低语道。“Pavel”  
当有人停在离他藏身之处很近的地方时他凝固住了。  
“您不会后悔这件事的，主啊。我是一个善良的人。”  
就在此时，男人的鞋底重重地踩在他的手指上，然后Pavel本能地掀翻了栅栏，男孩再次落入水中。  
“该死，”他嘀咕着。现在他不得不重新攀爬一次河岸。可是没有坚定的信信念他就一无是处，他仰望着自由继续开始逃亡。

亚桂拉大教堂外的柱廊在天空中聚拢的乌云下显得寂静而阴郁。尊贵的主教阁下一动不动地站在柱廊投射出的黑色阴影下，蓝色的眼睛毫无神采，漫无目的盯着远方的虚无仿佛陷入沉思。他甚至没有退缩——当一个全副武装的骑士急急忙忙地穿过空寂的庭院在他身前跪下时。  
“这有一则令人不安的消息，阁下，”护卫队的上尉说道，他挺直了脊梁但是仍然低垂着头。“监狱里有一个囚犯逃走了。”  
就在这时，主教迅速转头将阴冷的目光放在他的属臣身上。“从未有人能逃出亚桂拉的地牢，Finney,”他厉声说道，脸色因勃然大怒变得苍白，“这已是公认的事实。”  
Benjamin Finney在对后果的恐惧下用力吞咽，“我对此负责。”  
“可不是吗。”  
“这将会是一个奇迹……如果他成功地穿过下水道系统的话，”这位骑士补充道。  
大主教的眼睛眯起来了，“我相信奇迹，Finney，”他拉长声音，对身旁男人明显的焦虑视而不见，“这算是我的工作之一。”  
“无论如何，阁下，那只是一个无关紧要、名不见经传的小贼，”上尉匆忙解释道。  
“强风起于青萍之末，上尉，”这是他得到的严厉说教，“星星之火可以燎原。”  
Finney吸一口气让自己镇定下来，然后再次跪下。“如果他在外面，阁下，我将会找到他。”  
“当然了。”  
当上尉分配骑士的任务时声音回响在静穆的空气中。他胯下的白马焦躁不安，蹄子噼噼啪啪击打着路面，听起来像是对他严肃声音的一种奇怪的、情绪化的伴奏。  
“分出十人去甘尼特，我们向北到戈维奇！”他大声命令道。“抓到Chekov的人将会得到主教本人的赏识！”他停顿了一下以让士兵消化这个消息，并且也许已经开始想象这会带来多少荣华富贵。然后他将马鞭甩在油光锃亮的马颈上继续道：“主教也会亲自会见让Chekov逃走之人的尸体。”  
“打开城门！”  
他踏马而去。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pavel站在齐胸深的河水中将自己隐藏在一个木头搭建的小码头之后，拿出他的小刀并伸长手臂——“我知道我承诺过了，主啊，永不再偷东西。但是我也知道您明白，我是一个多么意志薄弱的人，”他念叨着，同时蹑手蹑脚地将一位骑兵皮带上系着皮革钱袋的细绳砍断。他趁着骑兵或是其朋友发现前游回水中逃之夭夭，在几分钟后，他已经逃入了一片森林。

“加油，Mouse，坚持住吧，”他喃喃道，牙齿因寒风抽过湿冷衣裳而打颤。男孩抱住双臂以保暖，强迫着自己走进能包裹到脚踝的茂草中。“我就快到了，大概两英里，就这样。”

分钟溜走逐渐并成小时，Mouse跋涉在森林边际时感到自己的眼皮随着疲惫越来越沉。顺着这排密集黝黑的树木走下去，他巴望着能出现一条引他远离亚桂拉的小径。并且此时饥饿正啃噬着他的胃。

“我想要一颗热腾腾的美味卷心菜，就像我亲爱的妈妈以前常做的那种，”他回味着。他仿佛可以在口中尝到那样的味道，灼伤他的喉咙——他在一生中，一直穷困潦倒。他自小被一群善良的妓女们养大，当他还小、很小的时候，悲惨如一颗卷心菜都可以成为一道美味。

一声尖锐的嚎叫将他从痴心妄想中震醒，然后他的眼睛睁大的像茶托。恐惧给他的脚步注入了力量，他加快了脚步。“野狼！野狼，”他气喘吁吁，无法相信自己逃到如此偏远的地方结果却成为一头荒野生物爪下的冤魂。

“求您了，千万别是狼，”他祈祷着。

当他觉得危险已经过去——因为他除了鸟儿和松鼠小声的啼叫以外不再听见任何声音——他又回到了关于美食的想象中。“新榨的羊肉浓汁……”啊，那会很好吃，正是他所需要的、能让他重拾力气的食物。如果他能成功地逃离主教的领土……

但是前方的所有绿荫在他眼中看来是一样的——他刚刚是看见了一棵奇形怪状的、有着断掉枝丫的松树吗？或者也许是相似于……“我到底逃到哪儿去了？”他哀嚎到。

_不要放弃希望，Mouse_.

“热乎乎的羊肉，浇上酱汁。也许要添上一些绿色蔬菜，Bertram以前常加在上面的那种。”

他通过在泥巴里玩耍的牧羊男孩们混进羊群里来到了村庄。感谢主啊，他偷到了一双鞋子和干净的衣服，毕竟他实在是冻坏了。有那么一些好运，他迟早会找到一家小旅馆的。

“给我来一杯你这里最贵的酒!”Pavel来到村庄的旅馆，斜倚在柜台边愉悦地点道。

   温暖的阳光透过旅馆葡萄架上的藤蔓洒在他的身上，并且也在他身后许多个喧闹的酒桌上画出明亮的轮廓。总而言之，这是一个庆祝他刚刚才再次夺回的自由的好地方。

  旅馆老板似乎并不为Pavel对目前乐观的态度所影响。他抓了抓自己脸上的须茬,给男孩一个漫不经心的表情:“好吧好吧,给我看看你的钱。”

  骄傲地傻笑着，Pavel将偷来的钱袋包入掌中并且还让硬币相撞出声几下。“我有的是铜币，朋友。”

  在一阵得意忘形的冲动下转身朝向身后看热闹的食客们在一会儿之后会被证明是个最倒霉的举动，但此时Pavel宣布到：“并且所有加入为我举杯庆祝的人同样将得到最贵的酒!”

  距离他几个桌子的位置，一个身着斗篷的男人在他的座位上稍稍扭身朝向男孩，“让我们听听你的祝酒词。”

  抱着想要留下深刻印象和震惊观众的心理，Pavel在柜台前的区域慢慢踱着步子。“我们为一个特殊的人敬酒，朋友们，”他开始了，带着热情和自豪斟酌着敬辞，“一个曾进入亚桂拉地牢却又全身而退的人。”

  “那你就是在敬我酒咯，小孩。我曾去过那些地牢。”

   “你是一个铁匠？木工？甚至是石匠？但是你不可能是一个来自亚桂拉的囚犯。”

   “我可没说过我是囚犯。”最后，男人露出斗篷兜帽下的面孔——他是一位骑兵，更准确来说，他是护卫队的上尉。Pavel一看见面无表情的男人就意识到自己迎来了厄运。“你要是一直待在树林里，你也许还会有一线生机，Chekov.”

  考虑到自己逃脱的几率，Pavel开始后退，并未将目光从威胁他的人身上拿开。“你说的有道理，”Pavel同意道，把词语一个个从舌尖慢慢蹦出以企图来拖延时间。

  Benjamin Finney屈尊似的给下属们一个心不在焉的解散手势：“你们去抓他！”

  在一瞬息，七个士兵就包围了男孩，但他又从缝隙间滑走。Pavel移动速度快且鬼祟，而且他确实尽了最大的努力——他唯一成功的一件事，纵然是推迟自己被抓捕的时间并让士兵们为这一趟外勤得到奖赏。男孩在旅馆里横冲直撞，让骑士们追得满头大汗，他的心跳到了嗓子眼儿并在脑海中祈求着上帝： _这次也请帮帮我啊，我发誓将会成为一个诚实的人。_

   但他仅仅只是一个半大的孩子，而士兵们却是全副武装的成人们。最终，男孩还是被抓住了。

   他在逃窜过程中把上尉脸颊划出一个不太友好的口子，即使他不是故意的。但是，他非常情愿让自己的子孙后代相信他那时是故意的，因为这样真的很帅气——幻想是他在临死之前最后可以做的事了。

  Finney厌恶地盯着他，不带一丝尊重，“杀了他。”

  Pavel紧闭双眼，“愿上帝垂怜我的灵魂！”他脱口而出，等待结束他生命的一击。

  相反地，那一击并没有到来。男孩听见来自紧紧箍着他的士兵的痛呼，然后发现自己被士兵放开了，他得以自由地转身从而看见那个士兵倒在旅馆椅子上，捂着他的手臂——那里被箭矢射中。

  Chekov以脚后跟为支点转身，面前有一位骑士挺立在旅馆柜台旁。在一瞬间男孩开始打量他，Pavel认为他和其他那些骑士不知怎么的有些不一样：他的面容带有中有一些——从他嘴唇弯曲的弧度上和他流露出的高傲可以看出——彰显着尊贵的气质，然而与此同时在他淡褐色眼睛里的野性闪光却让人产生“他是笼中困兽”般的错觉。

  “你，快离开，”他命令道，声音与其说像钢铁不如说像天鹅绒一般，将弩递给男孩。Pavel不需要他说第二遍，他在眨眼间已经离开了旅馆，双臂抱着他的救世主沉重的十字弩。

   现在，最聪明的决定是赶紧逃开并且让自己能离之前的混乱有多远则跑多远，Pavel非常、非常地清楚。但是，他又十分好奇，好奇那个陌生的男人为什么要救他、在场的士兵们为什么都以敬重又恐惧的神情盯着他——好像他是鬼魂一样。他也好奇男人为什么仍然站在那里盯着Finney，在某种意义上、非常明显地可以说是——如果他有机会，他将一定会当场把Finney杀死。

  


   TBC


	3. Chapter 3

护卫队的上尉满带恶意地瞥着男人。“之前我的一个手下告诉我你回来了，”他呲牙说。“我正想割破他的喉咙让他知道说谎的代价……因为我知道你不会那么愚蠢。”  
随着一个利落的动作，男人抽出佩剑准备战斗，他势不可当。  
“Captain Kirk ！”一位年轻的骑兵喊道，上前一步给他打招呼，脸上洋溢着笑容。  
Captain？这代表什么意思？Pavel正疑惑着。然后他狠狠摇摇脑袋，就好像努力去让自己摆脱这个荒唐的魔咒，那个让自己在本该迅速逃离的土地上一动不动的魔咒。  
“Francesco，”Kirk温和地答道，语带喜爱。  
在他们身后，Finney正暴跳如雷。“什么Captain?”他发出咄咄逼人的声音，不知觉中他正重复着Pavel的疑问。他出其不意地将Francesco向前一推，使Kirk出鞘的刀锋刺入骑兵的胸膛。Kirk的眼睛里流露出震惊然后是悲伤的情绪，但是很快被沸腾般的暴怒取代。随着一声咆哮，他攻击了护卫队的上尉，之后便是刀剑相撞之声和骑兵们的吼声，禁锢着Pavel的魔咒终于消散。  
当Pavel夺回自己的意志时能感受到血液在他的血管中汩汩流淌，他转身逃离那个很快成为战场的旅馆。他疾跑到马厩，那里有两匹栓着的马。他小心翼翼地靠近其中一匹——他永远不会喜欢这些牲畜，他们太吵闹，但是一名小贼不得不做这样的事来保命。  
“我不会伤害你的，我是一名好人，”他边说着边徒劳地朝马背上爬去。  
他一直在留心着旅馆那边的状况，他有些不情愿地佩服着这位叫Kirk的同伴：他不仅单枪匹马地与六个主教座下的骑兵打斗着，而且还表现得游刃有余。在他健康小麦色的脸上甚至没有一道抓痕——天哪，他连衣服都没有被抓破。  
“快去抓Chekov！”  
被吓了一大跳，Pavel意识到Kirk——和随后而来的骑兵们——正向着他的方向过来。  
“善良的马儿，可爱的马儿，到我这来……”他低吟着，试图让自己爬上另一匹马，那匹，唉……同样拒绝他爬上去。“你们这些一无可取的牲畜！”Pavel气呼呼地说道,只得放弃马匹开始跑步。  
在他身后，Kirk骑在一匹黑色的骏马上，朝向为阻拦他和Pavel正在关闭的围栏。  
“别别别，别!”Pavel跑得越来越快并且确实很快，但是他有可能跑过一匹高大的骏马吗？当然不能了。感谢上帝，我才刚出虎口又如狼穴。“不不不，不要抓我。”  
他被吓得叫了一声当Captain有力地抓住他的后颈、将他提起来放在马鞍前仿佛他轻如无物。这确实，好吧，是真的，但是仍然……惊人惊讶。他们快速跑到已经关闭的围栏前，然后，上帝，他们要猛烈地撞上围栏了……喔，天哪，他们将要……可以想象之后Finney就能得到他们两人的首级了……  
那匹骏马嘶鸣一声然后跳跃过了围栏仿佛那只有两英尺高，而不是五英尺半。就在此时，一头拥有乌黑油亮羽毛的绚丽雄鹰降落在Kirk伸展出的手臂上。  
今天已然成为Pavel Chekov一生中最不可思议的一天了。  
=====================================================================  
一阵银色的薄雾从灌木上的凝冰上掠过，吞食着树叶和落下的树枝还有肉眼难见的、庸碌生存在富饶土壤中的生命。这看上去好像光线来自薄雾起源之处——黄昏正在来临，但是除了头顶上的云朵变得更加阴沉以外没有任何预兆。  
那匹黑色骏马保持着它稳定的步伐穿行在森林中，每一次蹄声都如它的主人般沉稳镇静，但是Pavel则不安地打量着这片土地；离他们甩开主教的骑兵们的时候仅仅只有几个小时……  
在远处，有一个可怜的小茅屋，它一定站在森林中最小的一片空地里。“屋里一定有人。我看见了烟，”Pavel说道，毫无必要地指着它。“你确定你不要继续赶路吗，长官？”他补充道，当他得到的唯一回应是——如果那能被看做是一个回应的话——是Kirk对缰绳的一次轻柔牵拉来调整方向。“天色还有光亮。”男孩又说道。  
“别这么唠叨，”Captain这样告诉他，以一个表示他些许被男孩的焦急愉悦到的声音。“我们将在这里过夜。”  
也许是因为他们胯下所骑的这匹骏马太具有威胁性，又或许是Kirk眼中一闪而过的焦躁，他们的靠近强烈地惊吓到了两个农民，两个将小茅屋称作临时营房的农民。其中一个农夫抓起一把斧头并将斧子高高举在他的面前，同时他的妻子站在他身后用明显不信任的神情盯着他们。  
Captain Kirk似乎并不为农户的那些举动所影响；也许他早已习惯了。尽管如此，他还是十分礼貌地与那对夫妇说话，以一个就像与外交官说话的态度，或是与一方领主说话——并且他谈话时仿佛农户与他平等，而不是两条卑贱的生命、无名的乡下人。“晚上好，先生和女士，”他以一个迷人的微笑与他们打招呼，“我与我的友人需要一处地方借住过夜。”  
农夫剧烈地摇着头，他手中斧头轻微颤抖。“不行，”他用喘不过气来的咕哝拒绝着，“这里没有你们的地方。”  
Kirk微微抬头，几缕金色的碎发落在前额。“我们会为此付钱的，当然了。”他坚持到。  
而Pavel只是无法抑制自己炫耀他之前得来的财富而已——只是在今天早晨得到的吗？自从他被困进亚桂拉的地牢之后这种感觉像是已经过了很多年。他向农民挥了挥他的钱袋，拉长了声音咧嘴笑开：“我们还是很有悲天悯人的情怀的。”  
他认为他可能听到了Captain一声柔软的轻笑，但也可能是他自己想象出来的。  
在他妻子热切地点头和轻拍肩膀之下，农夫终于放下了斧子。“你们可以睡在谷仓，”他让步道。  
“谢谢，”Kirk礼貌地道谢。  
TBC


End file.
